The present invention relates to additively manufacturing parts, and in particular, to forming an anti-deflection features on a component manufactured using an additive manufacturing process.
Additive manufacturing is a process whereby components are manufactured in a layer-by-layer fashion. Additive manufacturing allows complex design features to be incorporated into parts where those complex design features had proved infeasible using previous manufacturing techniques. First, a three-dimensional model of the component is converted into a plurality of layers by a computer program. Next, a layer of powder material is deposited on a work platform. An additive manufacturing machine solidifies the powder into a first layer of the component. The additive manufacturing process may include, but is not limited to, sterolithography, electron beam melting, or laser powder deposition. The process of building the component a layer at a time is repeated until the complete component is manufactured.
When using additive manufacturing, some parts cannot withstand the stresses imparted during additive manufacturing. Where parts cannot withstand the stresses imparted, the part must either be manufactured using another process or the part must be supported throughout the build process. For example, thin metal parts cannot efficiently dissipate heat as new layers are added to the part, which causes the part to deflect and deform during cooling. To allow for heat transfer, vestigial support structures may be utilized during additive manufacturing to prevent deflection. The support structures are then machined off of the completed part. Alternatively, to avoid issues that arise during build, thin metal parts are typically manufactured out of sheet metal and undergo a tooling process to shape them to a final, desired shape.